


Homosektuals

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Sub!Toki, age gap, dom!Pickles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Toki makes his move on the band’s drummer. Pickles doesn’t want anything to do with the guitarist.... Until he really does. This is a story where morals break and Toki always gets what he wants.





	Homosektuals

It's been about a month since they've gotten their new guitarist, Toki Wartooth, and Pickles was already worrying about him. It wasn't that he wasn't good enough or that the others were picking on him, it was how he was acting. Toki was strange to say the least and Pickles could never pinpoint what the kid might do. Now it was night and it was just Pickles, Nathan, and Toki on the couch. Nathan sat between the worried drummer and new band member so Pickles wasn't half as worried. Toki seemed to be somewhat normal around Nathan, probably because he wanted to stay on Nathan's good side. Nathan was intimidating especially to someone younger. Toki was the youngest and made even Skwisgaar feel a bit old, it didn't help that the kid ran around like a child either. It went on with them all watching TV in silence for about an hour until Nathan yawned, "Well guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed, night." He said, Pickles looked at him with alarmed eyes but before he could stop the vocalist Nathan was gone. Now it was just Pickles and the new strange bandmate, Toki. Pickles looked at his new bandmate with worried eyes but Toki just smiled and turned back to the TV. The brunette seemed more interested in the candy dish in his lap than anything. Pickles sighed with relief at that, at least he knew the kid had one weakness.

They sat in silence for ten minutes before Toki spoke, "Pickle, dos Is makes yous nervous?" Toki asked, Pickles nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden break of silence. The drummer looked at the guitarist with obviously worried eyes, "What? 'Course nat! Why would ya worry me?" Pickles replied, "Because yous thinks Is ams weirds." Toki offered, "Toki, ya aren't weird, ye're just new, dats all." Pickles replied with a shrug. "Sos yous ams nervous because Is ams news?" Toki questioned, "Yeah, 'm sure I'll get comfortable 'round ya once I get used ta ya bein 'round here." Pickles replied. Toki chuckled but sighed, "Ohskays." He replied. Then Toki piped up again once that conversation finished, this time he changed the subject completely, "Pickle, ams yous homosektuals?" Toki asked, "What?! No! Who told ya dat?!" Pickles cried, "Skiwsgaar dids.... Pickle." Toki said, "Yeah?" Pickles sighed, really not sure he wanted to continue talking to Toki, "What ams homosektuals?" Toki asked. Pickles choked on a laugh and then sighed, "Dat's when two people a' da same gender have a relationship." Pickles replied, "Does dey haves de sex?" Toki asked, Pickles was silently cursing himself for not going to sleep earlier, "Yeah, dats what straight people do when dey have a relationship." Pickles responded. There was silence for a minute before, "Pickles?" Toki inquired.

Pickles grumbled to himself but replied, "Yeah?" He sighed, "Hows ams dats works?" Toki asked. Pickles went stiff, he was becoming very uncomfortable, "Uh... It's, uh, complicated... Ya don't needa know unless ye're gonna do it." Pickles said. "Pickles, ams it bads to bes a homosektuals?" Toki asked, "Nah, 's just naht metal." Pickles replied. Toki smirked and slid closer to Pickles, suddenly the drummer felt himself want to run away from the younger man. "What ifs Is ams homosektuals?" Toki asked, "Well good fer you den." Pickles replied as his cheeks burned red, the younger man was scooting even closer to him. "What ifs Is wants to be homosektuals with yous?" Toki asked, "Toki, dere is no facking way. I'm way too old fer you anyway." Pickles replied, "I ams intos olders men." Toki protested, "Toki, I'm goin' ta bed... We aren't gonna speak a' dis ever again." Pickles said, standing up and turning around. Before the redhead could walk away Toki was behind him, his arms wrapping around the redhead's waist. "Toki!" Pickles gasped, "Please Pickle, Is has hads a crushs on yous for sos longs." Toki pleaded against the drummer's neck.

Pickles bit his bottom lip as his morals were starting to shatter, "Toki, what if one of de others sees dis?" Pickles asked, "Is cans goes in yours rooms Is justs wants to convinces yous." Toki said against the redhead's neck, Toki's right hand snaked down to Pickles' groin and he began to rub circles. "Dis is so fecked." Pickles huffed under his breath, "Please." Toki murmured against his neck. "Toki, dis'll fack ya up. Jus' lemme go." Toki whirled the drummer around and backed him into the wall, "Is thinks yous ams scareds." Toki taunted, "Yous ams scareds ofs little Tokis." He continued, "I ain't scared!" Pickles cried, "Yes yous ams, yous ams actings likes de dildos!" Toki continued his taunting, "SHAT UP!" Pickles shouted, "MAKES ME, YOUS REDHEADED DILDO!" Toki shouted back. Pickles grabbed the younger man's shirt and, in blind frustration, smashed his lips onto Toki's. Toki gasped and Pickles slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Still, the brunette refused to be taken over, grinding onto the redhead. Pickles groaned but suddenly pushed Toki off, "Dat was a mistake, dat was bad, oh gahd." The redhead said, starting to get frustrated with himself.

Toki smirked at the frustrated drummer, "Nos dats ams nots bads." Toki said, "Toki, I kissed ya. Dats gay an' I'm way too old ta be fackin' 'round with ya like dat." Pickles replied. Toki rolled his eyes, "Is likes dats yous ams olders, it ams bad, ja, but Is likes bad." Toki said, "Toki, ye're barely legal." Pickles sighed. The brunette was tired of trying to reason with Pickles and sighed, walking over to the couch. He sat down and sighed, letting his head rest on his palms. The drummer felt a pang of guilt when he saw the brunette's sad blue eyes. "Toki." Pickles sighed, going to sit beside him. "Toki, look-" Pickles started, he was interrupted by Toki lunging at him and pinning him. "Toki, what da hell?!" The drummer cried, Toki took off his belt while holding up the drummer's wrists with one hand. Quickly the rhythm guitarist tied the drummer's wrists together, "Son of a bitch!" Pickles shouted. Toki giggled and slipped the drummer's shirt up, "Toki, c'man dis is bad." The redhead insisted, Toki ignored his cries and went to press a kiss to his chest, Pickles went quiet. The rhythm guitarist continued to press kisses down the drummer's torso, stopping at his hip bones. He bit down on the right hip bone and began to form a hickey, "Dood, no marks!" Pickles protested, "No ones wills sees its." Toki replied before going back to nibbling on the drummer's hip bone.

Once the redhead was marked with a hickey to the hipbone, Toki began to undo the drummer's pants. Pickles suddenly became hesitant again, "Toki, c'man, what if someone sees?" Pickles whined, "Dey ammnest! Dey's sleepings. De only ways dey sees is ifs yous too louds and wakes dem." Toki replied, "Me bein' too loud? What if ye're too loud?" Pickles protested, "Dat amnest happens, Is cans controls myselfs." Toki said. Pickles opened his mouth to protest again but the words died on his lips when the norwegian took hold of his member. The redhead gasped at the sudden contact, "T-Toki, w-wait a minute dere." Pickles stuttered, "Yous ams bigs." Toki grinned, "Is likes bigs." He keened as he stroked the already half-hard member. "Toki, c'man dood, dis is facked up." Pickles huffed, "Thinks withs yours dick." The brunette said. After a few more strokes Toki leaned down towards Pickles' member, "What're ya doin' dere Tok-!" Pickles was cut short when his impatient bandmate went down on him. Pickles gasped, "Toki! Oh gahd! Oh gahd!" Pickles huffed and panted, Toki was down halfway and Pickles was vocal more out of shock than anything.

Blue eyes of desire looked up into panicked emerald ones, "Why me?! Why da ya want ta fack me sa bad?! There's other people in da band too!" Pickles cried, Toki pulled off with a huff, "Yous ams nice, yous ams funny, yous ams hot, whys shoulds Is not fucks you?" Toki replied, "'Cause I'm way too old fer ya and 'm naht gay." Pickles replied, "Wells den your dick musts bes gays." Toki snickered. Pickles glared at him as Toki went back down on the drummer. The redhead went back to groaning and huffing, "Oh gahd." Pickles huffed, "Fack dis 's happenin'." He huffed to himself as Toki went down farther. The longer Toki worked on him the less he cared about his morals. "Gahd, kid, fack. Fack! Like dat! Gahd yeah." Pickles huffed out, groaning and arching up into his rhythm guitarist. So warm, so wet, so good. The way Toki bobbed his head made the drummer's toes curl, "Gaaahd." Pickles moaned. The norwegian finally pulled off the redhead's cock and decided to straddle the drummer. Toki leaned down to Pickles' ear, "Pickle, Is wants yous to fucks me." Toki purred, "We're naht doin' dat here." The drummer stated. "Your rooms den?" Toki asked, the drummer hesitated, he could say no like he planned to earlier... But Toki seemed to really be good at making the drummer moan... It had been awhile since Pickles had gotten laid and it might be a while before he gets a chance again.

The redhead sighed, it went against his morals but at this point he didn't care, "Yeah." Pickles agreed. Toki smirked, "Is knews you'd sees it mine ways." Toki chirped, taking the belt off the redhead's wrist. Pickles lead the way to his room, checking to make sure no one saw them. He lead the rhythm guitarist to his room, Toki shut the door behind them. Pickles decided that if he was going to break morals he should go big or go home. The drummer pinned Toki to the door and pressed up into the brunette's groin with his knee. "Ya like dis, ya sick little fack?" Pickles growled against his new band member's neck, rubbing his knee up against the brunette's groin. Toki groaned and gripped Pickles' shoulders, "Ja." He gasped into the drummer's shoulder as he held him close. "P-Pickle, t-touches me p-please." Toki whimpered, the redhead chuckled but complied. Pickles unbuttoned the Norwegian's pants and pulled out the brunette's cock, giving it a few strokes. Toki whined into Pickles' neck, "I-Is wants yous." Toki whimpered.

The redhead thought he shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, just one more thing, "What's da magic word?" Pickles purred, "P-please." Toki groaned. Pickles smirked whirled around, changing their positions and then pushing Toki back onto the bed. Pickles crawled up on top of the brunette and ravished his neck, licking, kissing, nipping, biting, sucking, it was never enough. Toki moaned and squirmed under the attention as pale hands ran up the Norwegian's shirt. The redhead broke from Toki's neck to pull the brunette's shirt up and over, flinging it somewhere unimportant. Toki squealed and moaned as Pickles liked and nipped his cute little pink nipples. "N-nos bodies ever touches me dere." Toki whimpered out, "I'm goin' to touch you everywhere." Pickles growled, pulling off the brunette's pants harshly.

Pickles gawked at the naked boy in front of him, quickly deciding he needed to undress. The redhead nearly ripped off his clothes and then knelt in front of Toki's legs, pulling then so that majority of the brunette's legs were over Pickles' shoulders. "Pickle?" It was a small whimper but one that was quickly followed up with a loud gasp of "Pickle!" As the redhead plunged his tongue inside the brunette's tiny entrance. Pickles moved his tongue in a come here motion inside the Norwegian, "Ah!" He cried out, Pickles chuckled and continued to indulge his sickness. That is until his cock ached to be inside the brunette so bad he could not stand it any longer. Pickles rose from his knees, the brunette's legs falling back to him, but all the was below the knee remaining on and over Pickles' shoulders. Pickles lubes his fingers with some lube from the nightstand, and begins pressing into the younger male. Toki winces and hisses, but Pickles is patient with him. Then there's two working and stretching and soon enough Toki's whining and humping back against the redhead's fingers.

He couldn't help the small smirk as he lubed up his cock. Setting the lube back in the draw, Pickles positioned himself outside Toki's hole. Pickles looked down at the male, "Ready?" He inquired, "Ja." Toki replied. It was all the Irishman needed, allowing his cock to sink inside Toki's tight virgin hole. Toki huffed and puffed, closing his eyes and focusing, trying to take his mind away from the pain. Pickles groaned at the warm tightness that was engulfing his member, "Holy fuck." He gasped. Finally Pickles rests his pelvis against Toki's ass. The redhead looks down at the whimpering brunette. He felt sympathetic and leaned down to kiss him, it seemed to do the trick, no more whimpering as they kissed. Pickles decided to test it, one small thrust, only a little huff of breath, that was a good sign. Pickles continued the small thrusts and then, when there were no signs of pain, he sped up his thrusts.

Toki groaned and moaned into Pickles' neck, "O-Odin!" He cried, Pickles leaned back and grabbed Toki's hip, thrusting forward and pulling Toki back to meet his pelvis. The redhead smirked, "Ya like dat?" He inquired with a flirtatious tone, "Ngh! Ja!" Toki huffed as Pickles continued to pound into the brunette. "Ye're real tight, Toki." Pickles groaned as he was fucking a bit harder now, "P-Pickle you ams r-real bigs!" Toki stuttered out between moans and whimpers. Then Pickles hit something amazing, "Pickle! Pickle!" Toki cried out, arching his back. Pickles knew that tone and he knew to keep hitting that spot. "Dat's a good boy, moan fer me." Pickles purred, "P-Pickle! O-oh Odin! Odin!" Toki cried out, his eyes up at the ceiling and his legs shaking and convulsing. He was close and Pickles knew it all too well, but the redhead was losing composure to. He was grunting and groaning, squeezing Toki's little hips hard enough to bruise. He was pounding as hard as he could possibly pound, going as fast as his body would physically allow. The redhead's legs shakes and he couldn't even keep his eyes opened anymore, it was too much, too good.

"T-Toki." Pickles groaned, "Oh, gahd, Toki." He was so close, "'M gonna fill ya up with ma' jizz." Pickle moaned. Toki's little legs trembled, "Odin! Odin! Pickle! Pickle I-! Ah!" Toki's back arched off the bed with his eyes shut tightly, as he came all over his stomach. Pickles huffed, puffed. Groaning and thrusting, "Toki! Gahd! Gahd! Oh gahd! T-Toki! Feck!" Pickles grabbed the brunette's hips and buried himself inside as far as he could, letting off inside the younger male. The redhead pumped load after load inside the brunette, after all it had been quite a while. One he finally finished he pulled out, watching his cum leak out of the Norwegian. Pickles crawled into bed beside Toki, exhausted, "Tanks for de dick." Toki mumbled in his half awake state, "No problem, dood." Pickles mumbled back, slinging an arm over Toki and pulling him close. They both passed out and it was not the last time this would play out, but it would be the last time Pickles would fight it.


End file.
